8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Telepads
Telepads are blocks that can teleport you to different locations by pressing "e" with the exception of public pads. Types of telepads, and what they do: Telepad The Telepad is the first kind of pad in the game. By pressing "e" on a telepad, it will send you to the linked telepad instantly. When a telepad is not linked it shows red, when it is linked the light will be blue. To link an unlinked telepad you press "e" over it and it will give a command. If you go to another telepad and type in the command and the number it gave you, you will link the telepads. You must own at least one of the two telepads in order to link them together. One telepad costs three platinum. Telepads have a set ID number. This is the number used for linking them up. The lower the number the older the telepad. Now days telepads are about 10 digits. 8digits telepads are quite uncommon and 6 digit telepads are VERY rare but do exist. They are often called linkpads as well. The current market price for telepads are 3-5k each, or 15K for a pair of them. WildepadCategory:Items The Wildepad is a type of telepad that you can press "e" when over it and it will send you to a random location in the wilderness. It was added in April 5th 2013 to make it so that players could find the wilderness easier. Wildepads were impossible to get until the introduction on bitmas presents. the introduction of Mystery Boxes have made wildepads more common (although there are still under 10 in existence, known owners are shcky, value, xerp, kjh787, pikachu789, starmanfan, betaruler and Mapplus . original post on adding wildepads is here. The current market price for wildepads are about 20-30k. Public Telepad ]] A public telepad (widely known as pubpad) is a telepad that allows you to put in '/tele name' and instantly teleport to the location. The light is gray, however it will light up when used. Like other kinds of telepads they have a certain color. The public telepad in blue as it's base color. They cost twelve platinum. the current market price for public telepads are 20-30k PvP Pad A PvP Arena Spawn Point (better know as PvP Pad) allows a player to die in a dungeon and spawn at a respawn point. A PvP Pad costs ten gold to buy. It is brown and it's light is gray. It will also light up when used. Combat Pad A combat pad teleports you to a transponder match that Is happening currently. It costs 100 gold. This item was introduced along with the transponder. You can buy one yourself or use the pad that is at root. If there are no current transponders active then you cannot be teleported. The base is gray and the light is blue. Checkpoint Pad A checkpoint pad creates a checkpoint for dungeons. It costs 100 gold. Checkpoints were added so that you could respawn at a certain place in a dungeon. if you have a checkpoint activated and you die, it will automatically send you to the activated checkpoint. If you do not have a checkpoint active, you will be sent to root, or the nearest PvP pad. The base is green and the light is a question mark with a whitish background. When activated the base color is the same shade of green and there is a check mark with a dark green background. You can return to an activated checkpoint in the town you are in with /ch. Pocket Universe PadCategory:Platinum Items The pocket universe pad sends you to your own pocket universe when you press "e" over it. It is commonly know as the "PU Pad." The PU pad was introduced along with pocket universes. The base is purple and the light is blue. You cannot currently obtain this item. Quest PadCategory:Telepads A quest pad is activated when Sir Zombie Brains gives you a quest. It sends you to the place where the quest takes place. The base is a lime green color and the light is blue. interestingly there is an image in the game's files that show a right-lighted questpad. You cannot currently obtain this item. Quest Pad spawns players on a random respawnpad, or a townstone if no respawnpads are present.